


The Ghost of a Robin

by Maxinewolf



Category: Batman (Comics), Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxinewolf/pseuds/Maxinewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when our favorite ghost boy goes to college and ends up rooming with the ever famous Robin unknowingly? Tempers flare, college sucks, and some secrets hurt more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of a Robin

I hugged my mom for the last time until thanksgiving break and she soaked my shoulder with her tears. “Oh c’mon mom Jazz and I are going to be in the same place and we’ll be safe together. She’ll help me out with getting to classes and school events.” I said patting her on her back and dad gave me a thumbs up.

“I just worry I did the same with your sister and you know it. Now do you have all your medicine and everything that goes with it? And are you sure that you’re okay with having a roommate we can get you a single room?” She asked looking at me her eyes full of worry and fear, and I couldn’t blame her with all the hate that I had to experience through high school. Thank god for Tucker and Sam or I wouldn’t have been able to make it through those years of hell.

“I’m fine mom we’ve been through this it’s about the experience of having a roommate and if things don’t work out I can talk to the RED and change rooms. Now I really need to go it's a long drive and I don’t want to be late for orientation because I’m trying to unpack everything.” I said hugging her again and then hugging dad.

“We’re here for you son.” He said and my chest warmed as it always did when he said that. I got in my truck and pulled away from the house feeling a small sadness at the idea of my parents living in the big house with only each other but I quickly shook it off I was headed to college and I wanted to make them proud and I couldn’t do that sitting at home.   
*several hours later*

Man traffic is hell in Gotham, maybe because it's move in day, I thought as I tapped out the rhythm to the song playing on the radio. After what seemed like an eternity I finally pulled into the parking spot, Embossed on my parking pass, outside my dorm. I looked up at my dorm thinking that the thing looked more like a business building than a dorm. I climbed out of the truck to check in at the front desk and get my key.

“Do you know if my roommate has arrived yet?” I asked praying that he hadn’t yet so I had time to relax before I had to deal with the awkwardness. The girl at the desk typed something on the computer before leaning forward slightly to read. 

“It seems he hasn’t yet no, better choose which side of the room you want and place all your toiletries in your guys’ bathroom.” She said laughing and I smiled in return, relieved. I grabbed one of the carts that families were using to haul their stuff up to their dorms, all by myself it might take a while. The ghostbusters song started ringing from my pocket signaling that one of my family members was trying to get ahold me.

“Jazz?” I asked after answering, having looked at the caller ID.

“Hey little bro are you at your dorm yet? I’m waiting outside to help you move in I remember what it was like when I first got here.” She said as I pulled the cart out the door of the main entrance and saw Jazz, her back to me as she held the phone to her ear.

“Yeah I’m here turn around I’m right behind you.” I said and pulled the cart hanging up the phone as she turned and smiled. 

“Hey Danny.” she said and hugged me, I hugged her back before pulling away and smiling. 

“Hey, ready to help? All my stuff is in the back of my truck just a little ways over there.” I said pointing a little ways down the narrow parking lot. We walked over talking about classes and roommates and teachers loading the cart as full as it could go and dragging it to the building and into the elevator and up to the fifth floor. Unlocking my room Jazz whistled impressed.

“This room is pretty big but I guess that’s what you get when you’re in the new dorm on a full ride. Good thing we got you all straightened out with your school work.” She said teasing me.

Laughing I began unloading the cart so that everything was on the left side of the room loading my bed and desk with stuff. “Yeah good thing you know how to tutor me and lucky I have a smart sister. This room is like the size of the living room and half the kitchen, I hope my roommate doesn’t mind the arrangements.” I said as we left for another load.

“It’ll be fine, in the college world there is a lot of first come first served.” She said after that we talked about breaks and dinner and such as we finished unloading the truck and returned the cart. My roommate still didn’t appear and after we had everything unpacked and put in its respective spot I figured my roommate would come after Jazz and I had dinner or tomorrow.

After we finished dinner Jazz and I went our separate ways promising each other that we’d meet up later in the week for the first week school events and hang out. Yawning I unlocked the dorm room door and flipped on the lights to discover that the other side of the room which had been bare was no longer bare. I looked around for my roommate but saw no one, figuring that he had gone out after unpacking I readied myself for bed. I had just removed my binder when I heard the door click as it was unlocked. Cursing I quickly transformed into my ghost form and grabbed my pajamas and darted into the bathroom locking the door.

I returned to my regular form and finished dressing, why did my roommate have to come home at that moment. I used the bathroom and brushed my teeth before exiting the bathroom. The room was dark when I emerged the only light left on was the one on my desk and my roommate was gone. That was weird, maybe he had somewhere else to be tonight. Maybe he had a girlfriend and they were spending the night in her room.

Shrugging I got into bed and while I was grateful that I hadn’t had to deal with the awkwardness that went with the first introduction. As I lay there staring ceiling I was struck with the loneliness of having to lay there in the dark I sighed. I just started nodding off when I remembered I didn’t have to be alone. I whistled a high shrill note mixed with a small amount of my ghost screech and waited, a few minutes later and then a small cold body pressed against me with a happy yip. Cujo curled up on his side and sighed before falling asleep, smiling I laid a hand on his back and faded into a deep slumber.

 

A loud crash and a curse jerked me awake from my sleep, quickly I sat up making Cujo jump down and growl at the intruder. A guy sat on the other side of the room at my roommate's desk in a tank top and sweat pants, his feet bare.

“Dude what the fuck is that thing?” He asked, his voice gruff from sleep I guessed, as he gestured to Cujo.

“A dog that got nailed with some nasty chemical in a pound. He pops in when he wants or when I call for him, he’s generally friendly.” I said leaning over to scoop the growling dog off the floor. “You got a hangover or something?” I asked gesturing to the sunglasses on his face. “It’d probably be easier to walk around the room if you could see.” I said since the room was still dark except the low morning light filtering in through the single window at the opposite end of the room from the door.

“No I don’t have a hangover I just need them alright they help me.” He rose from the desk chair and groggily walked over to the bathroom before closing the door he turned back to me. “If you make me coffee I won’t tell on you for keeping a strange dog in the room, I hope he doesn’t bark or pee anywhere.” He said and then shut the door I sat there for a moment shocked. When the water to the shower kicked on I stood slightly perturbed that he would make such a demand when we just officially met. Muttering under my breath I walked over to his side of the room where Keurig sat and waited as the water heated. Looking through his coffee collection I chose his strongest coffee, hoping it’d improve his mood. Looking over at the alarm clock next to his bed I hissed, seriously it was six a.m. school hadn’t even started yet and he was already getting up at the ass crack of dawn. Groaning I laid my head on top of the dresser and cursed, this is going to be a long year.

The Keurig began squirting out the coffee just as my roommate stepped out of the shower wearing a towel rolling my eyes I left the cup sitting under the spout and crossed over to grab my clothes to shower, may as well since I was up. 

“Your coffee is done.” I said and headed to the bathroom, “thanks for not saying anything.” I said before shutting the door. Is it possible to make it through an entire year living with someone who barely talks and wears sunglasses when it's still dark?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea how long I'll be able to keep this going or when I'll be able to update since I'm starting school again soon and will have work as well. Comment if you wish to help me know if I'm doing okay.


End file.
